


Love Lost

by PastelPigeon



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPigeon/pseuds/PastelPigeon
Summary: Love is a funny thing.Inspired by something I saw on twitter by @vwyn19





	Love Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read this

Secret meetings across the border. Hands almost touching, too long stares, laughing for no reason. They both had it bad, neither would admit. Young boys in love, one of Rigel the other of Zofia… it was not to be. Lips touching, tears down their faces. They knew this would be the last time. No regrets.

War was hell, the Rigelian knew this well. Family starving, this was the _only way_. Every arrow fired every life taken weighed heavy on his shoulders. The only comfort he had was that night… his hand in red hair. Wanted to see him one last time, it was too late now. The Deliverance was close, he made his peace.

Friends fell before his eyes like flies. Was this army even human? Kept firing at that patch of red, it kept coming. Tears now hot on his cheeks, it was that red. Back hitting a tree he dropped his bow, helmet torn off. Sinking to the ground he waited for his death. There was only fear left, it was him. The one he desperately wanted to see was here, a cold stare. Lance dragging in the dirt face devoid of any love once felt. Spear pointed at the archer’s chest, pain.

“You chose the wrong side.” Eyes locked tears on both faces, a few steps. Lips pressed to lips as the spear was removed. A gentle “I’m sorry” whispered. Blackness encroaching as the red left his eyes. A long moment passed… he should be dead. New words, ones without malice “Hold on.”

“Whats with the look Lukas?” A blue haired man asked his friend. “Its nothing Python, just a memory.” a deep sadness behind his smile. He had to tell the others family. Bandits had got to them first. The red head built a memorial for his friend’s family. ‘Beloved’ on his friends grave, it was true. The war was won shortly after.

One year passed he visited the graves. A stranger paying their respects, hood drawn. He breathed a deep sigh, guilt still deep inside him. “Did you know them?” a simple question. The figure froze then nodded, he approached slowly. Kneeling down he offered his own prayer. Turning to face the fellow mourner his breath caught. Hand slowly reaching for the hood, he pulled it down. It was him, he killed him. “How?” tears now visible to the red head. The other let out a dark chuckle. “Magic.”


End file.
